Down We Fall
by ConsultingDuelist
Summary: COMPLETE: Kagome is forced to leave the Feudal Era after Naraku’s been defeated and the jewel has been completed. But have Inuyasha and Kagome have finally confessed their feelings and share one night together, only to be torn apart? INU/KAG, MIR/SAN
1. Prologue: Down We Fall

**Down We Fall**

_You were so clever,  
You kept it together today,  
By the way, I'll no longer ignore you,  
__I wanted to show you again, I'm your friend,  
_

_Sometimes we just pretend.  
And all I can say is you save me,  
Changed all the things that have made me,  
Entertaining,  
_

_Thoughts are raining,  
Down We Fall,  
It's all ok,  
When I say,  
_

_You and I,  
Take your time, I can't wait,  
To see you fly.  
You don't have to wander,  
_

_I've finally discovered tonight,  
Where we're at,  
This is just the beginning,  
It's all that I'm tryin' to say,  
_

_If I may  
You're never in my way  
And all I can say is you save me,  
Changed all the things that have made me,  
_

_Entertaining,  
Thoughts are raining,  
Down We Fall,  
It's all ok,  
_

_When I say,  
You and I,  
Take your time, I can't wait,  
To see you fly. random talking  
_

_And all I can say is you save me,  
Changed all the things that have made me,  
Entertaining,  
Thoughts are raining,  
_

_Down We Fall,  
__Entertaining,  
Thoughts are raining,  
Down We Fall,  
_

_Entertaining,  
Thoughts are raining,  
Down We Fall,  
(And all I can say is you saved me)  
_

_Entertaining,  
Thoughts are raining,  
Down We Fall,  
(Changed all the things that have made me) x8  
_

_Entertaining,  
Thoughts are raining,  
Down We Fall,  
(Changed all the things that have made me)_

_- Down We Fall _by "Drake Bell"

**O**pening her eyes, Kagome found herself in the middle of a battlefield. Looking around, she found all of her companions somewhere, unconscious as she had just been. Sango had a few cuts, bruises and a broken leg. Miroku had a broken arm as well as a few broken ribs, along with cuts and bruises. When Kagome looked at her own injuries, she had a broken arm, cuts and bruises everywhere on her body, and a large gash on her chest that had been bleeding quite heavily, but had stopped a while ago when she applied pressure to the wound. She looked around everywhere, but she couldn't find-

A small groan interrupted her thoughts. She gasped and looked around. That sounded like… Inuyasha! She thought to herself, looking around the battlefield. "Inuyasha!" she called. Her response was another groan. She slowly got up and walked around. She felt dizzy from losing so much blood, but that wasn't going to stop her from finding him. "Inuyasha!" she called to him, and the groans got louder.

Her eyes widened and her skin paled as she saw him, lying bloody and beaten against a large rock. She ran over to him, ignoring the throbbing pain in her chest, and kneeled down to him. "Inuyasha…" she whispered softly, weakly taking her hand in his.

"..K-Kagome, you're hurt-" he winced as he spoke, he could smell her blood and then he noticed her wound. "You're chest, you're-" he winced again.

"Shh… don't talk," Kagome said soothingly, turning her head to the side as she coughed up some blood. "I'm alright, but we need to get you help, and fast."

"Alright!? Kagome, you're coughing up blood, damnit…" Inuyasha sighed. "I'm sorry…I-" he winced again. "wasn't able to protect you."

Smiling faintly, she shook her head. "Oh Inuyasha …. Don't worry about that-we're both alive, aren't we…?" she asked him softly.

"Yeah... I… guess…" Wincing slightly, he held onto her hand that was in his tightly, but the minute he went to grab it, his hand went right through hers. "No, Kagome…!"Inuyasha exclaimed, though his voice was hoarse, as he saw her starting to disappear in front of him.

Kagome had tears flowing down her cheeks. She placed a soft kiss on his lips before she was completely transparent and started to fade. "I love you…" she said softly. "We'll be together soon. Come find me."

"I will…" Inuyasha whispered hoarsely, his hand going up to cup the place where her cheek should be before letting it fall limp to the ground. She then disappeared, 500 years into the future, and Sango and Miroku walked over to take care of their fallen companion.

Please review! I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Ch 1: If Only Tears Could Bring You Back

********

Down We Fall

**Chapter 1**: _If Only Tears Could Bring You Back_

* * *

_How will I start_

_Tomorrow without you here_

_Who's heart will guide me_

_When all the answers disappear_

_Is it too late_

_Are you too far gone to stay_

_This one's forever_

_Should never have to go away_

_What will I do_

_You know I'm only half without you_

_How will I make it through_

_If only tears could bring you back to me_

_If only love could find a way_

_What I would do, what I would give_

_If you returned to me someday_

_Somehow, someway_

_If my tears could bring you back to me_

_I'd cry you an ocean_

_If you'd sail on home again_

_Wings of emotion_

_Will carry you, I know they can_

_Just light will guide you_

_And your heart will chart the course_

_Soon you'll be drifting_

_Into the arms of your true north_

_Look in my eyes_

_And you will see a million tears have gone by_

_And still they're not dry_

_If only tears could bring you back to me_

_If only love could find a way_

_What I would do, what I would give_

_If you returned to me someday_

_Somehow, someway_

_If my tears could bring you back to me_

_I hold you close_

_And shout the words I only whispered before_

_For one more chance, for one last dance_

_There's nothing that I would not give and more_

_If only tears could bring you back to me_

_If only love could find a way_

_What I would do, what I would give_

_If you returned to me someday_

_Somehow, someway_

_If my tears could bring you back to me_

* * *

**O**ne week. That was how long Kagome had gone without seeing Inuyasha, and it was how long Inuyasha had gone without seeing Kagome.

The young miko had done nothing but lay in her bed. She hadn't gone to school, or anything. She had her injuries taken care of at the hospital, giving the doctor what was a hopefully believable excuse as to how she got injured. Other than that, you would always find the girl in bed.

She refused to eat anything or drink anything, and Mrs. Higurashi was getting more worried by the day, because Kagome wouldn't last much longer without food.

--

Back in the Feudal Era, Inuyasha wasn't doing much better. He wouldn't talk to anyone, but kept the Shikon Jewel closed tightly in his hand, never letting it go. It reminded him of Kagome, and her scent was all over the jewel.

He was sitting on the edge of the well, looking down at the jewel in his hand. He sighed. "Kagome…" he said softly, the first word he had said since over a week.

Inside Kagome's bedroom, Kagome was fast asleep. She was dreaming of Inuyasha and all the times she spent with him, the good and the bad. She sighed softly in her sleep, quietly whispering his name.

"Inuyasha…Osuwari."

--

When Inuyasha went face first into the ground, he blinked. If the well was sealed, then how could Kagome sit him?

_'That means we're still connected!'_ Inuyasha thought. _'Somehow we stayed connected through this…'_ he looked down at the beads of subjugation that were around his neck and sighed.

--

Kagome woke up a few hours later from her dream and sighed. "How I wish it was real… that I was with him again…" she wiped the tears falling from her eyes and walked outside her room for the first time in a whole week, heading for the wellhouse. She walked inside and sat down on one of the steps, merely staring at the well. "I gave him the Shikon Jewel… hoping he'd make a good wish… maybe…maybe he will…"

Three months later, Kagome was doing a bit better. She was eating again, but small portions, never finishing a whole plate of food. She was sitting in the well house again, looking down into the well. You would always find her in there or in her bed. She didn't go to school; she just didn't feel up to it yet.

She thought of Inuyasha every day, just as he thought of her. If she went any longer without seeing him, she was sure that she wouldn't be able to go on.

"My life… is nothing without you beside me… please…come back to me…"


	3. Ch 2: Without You

**Down We Fall  
Chapter Two  
Without You**

_No I can't forget this evening  
Or your face as you were leaving  
But I guess that's just the way  
The story goes  
You always smile but in your eyes  
Your sorrow shows  
Yes it shows  
No I can't forget tomorrow  
When I think of all my sorrow  
When I had you there  
But then I let you go  
And now it's only fair  
That I should let you know  
What you should know_

_I can't live If living is without you I can't live  
I can't give anymore  
I can't live If living is without you  
I can't give I can't give anymore  
Well I can't forget this evening  
Or your face as you were leaving  
But I guess that's just the way  
The story goes  
You always smile but in your eyes  
Your sorrow shows Yes it shows  
I can't live If living is without you  
I can't live  
I can't give anymore  
I can't live If living is without you  
I can't give I can't give anymore_

Without You : "Mariah Carey"

* * *

Kagome had become a shell of her former self. She wasn't that happy, outgoing strong girl that everyone knew five years ago. No. Now, she was empty inside, like she had no reason left to live.

It had been five long painful years without Inuyasha beside her, and Kagome was getting sick of life. She wasn't even really living anymore, she had closed herself off from everyone else, even herself. She didn't really think anymore. She didn't talk to anyone, she didn't go anywhere, and she hardly ate or slept.

Inuyasha wasn't doing much better off. In fact, if anything, he was worse. He had gone insane after about two years without Kagome, and his youkai blood had taken over. Without Kagome there to calm him down and get him back to normal, he went off killing everything in sight. No one had seen him in three years. They weren't sure whether he was alive or dead.

At night, sometimes Kagome had dreams about him. He was holding her in his arms, telling her that they would be together soon. But when was soon exactly? How long would she have to wait before she truely was in his arms again?

She sat on her bed in her room at the shrine, rocking herself back and forth, her knees brought up to her chest and her arms wrapped around herself. Sighing deeply, she forced the tears back that threatened to fall from her eyes.

_'My hanyou...where are you?'_

-0-

_Blood._

That was all he smelt. Blood and the stench of death. It filled his senses, almost making him sick.

_'Did I...do all this?'_ he thought, looking around, seeing dead bodies of humans and demons everywhere. . . just everywhere. They covered the entire ground.

His ears flattened ontop of his head. _'. . . Now what will you think of me . . . Kagome . . . '_ he thought to himself. _'I'm nothing but a murderer . . .'_

Suddenly there was a new scent filling his nose. And it was . . . tears? No, that couldn't be. He walked for a while and saw a face he hadn't seen in over five years.

Kagome.

She was sitting on the ground, rocking herself back and forth with her knees drawn up to her chest, her arms wrapped around herself. Tears were spilling down from her eyes and this caused Inuyasha's heart to break into a thousand pieces - especially when he saw the condition she was in. Weak, thin, her eyes were black and empty. Her thick black hair that she had taken such great care of was now a mess. Her clothes were not much better either. She wore long black shirt and pants - the sight of her like that just broke his heart.

"Kagome. . ." he whispered softly to the woman he loved, and her head went right up, looking at him.

"Inu-Inu. . ." she tried to say his name, but she was literally gasping for breath from crying.

"Don't talk. . ." he told her gently, going to place a gentle hand on her shoulder. She blinked as his hand went right through her. _'Damnit, this is just like the last time! When she...left me...'_ he thought, shaking the memory out of his head.

"How. . .?" was all Kagome was able to say as she stared at him.

". . .I'm not sure," Inuyasha said. Kagome looked around at the field and her eyes soften, realizing what must've happened. "Oh, Inuyasha. . ."

The hanyou looked away, ashamed of himself. _'How can she possibly still love me after she sees this!?'_ he thought to himself. He felt a coldness brush against his hand and turned to see Kagome's transparent hand gently lying on his.

"This isn't your fault, Inuyasha," she told him soothingly. ". . .You were angered and sad...and lost control, please don't blame yourself."

"But it's still by my hands! I did this!" he exclaimed, actually letting out a very soft whimper, but Kagome heard it.

"Shh. . .my hanyou. . .I'll be here soon," she said softly. "Wait for me."

Inuyasha reached out to touch the place where her cheek should have been and his eyes widened as she started to vanish in front of him.

"No! Kagome. . ." he was silent for a moment, watching her fade away. He didn't want her to go. Not again. "Don't leave me!"

"My hanyou. . ." was all that Inuyasha heard before he slipped into darkness.

-0-

Kagome jumped up from her bed, clutching her heart in shock. _What...just happened?_ Had she really been with Inuyasha just now?

Tears threatened to spill from her eyes as she remembered his condition - what his demon side had done...

"Oh Inuyasha..." she wihpsered softly. "My love...I know...in my heart...we'll be together soon..."

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N:** Nya, I just got a really good idea for the ending. Be warned, it's going to be verrrrrrrrry sad.


	4. Ch 3: Love Will Find A Way

**Down We Fall  
Chapter 3: Love Will Find A Way**

_In a perfect world  
One we've never known  
We would never need to face the world alone  
They can have the world  
We'll create our own  
I may not be brave or strong or smart  
But some where in my secret heart  
I know Love will find a way  
Any where we go I'm home  
If you are there beside me_

_Like dark turning into day  
Some how we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way_

_I was so afraid  
Now I realize  
Love is never wrong  
And so it never dies_

_There's a perfect world  
Shining in your eyes_

_And if only they could feel it too  
The happiness I feel with you_

_They'd know  
Love will find a way  
Any where we go we're home  
If we are there together_

_Like dark turning into day  
Some how we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way_

_I know love will find a way_

Love Will Find A Way - Lion King II (Simba's Pride)

* * *

One year had passed since they had that dream, or what they thought was merely a dream. _How_ could it have been real?

Kagome had become even worse than before. She was merely an empty shell of her former self, though she told herself that she would be with Inuyasha soon. They both kept having _'dreams'_ of when they were with each other, and that was what kept her going.

-0-

Mrs. Higurashi sighed to herself. She knew her daughter wanted to be with Inuyasha more than anything, but even she knew that was impossible. The well had been sealed by some unknown force, closing her off from her friends and Inuyasha for good.

She had a feeling that Kagome wouldn't last much longer in this world... not without him, and that thought brought tears into the woman's eyes.

She already lost her husband.

She couldn't lose her daughter. Her _only_ daughter.

-0-

Inuyasha was as bad as Kagome, if not worse. He was incredibly thin, with dark circles under his eyes, he hadn't slept for days and barely ate, even if he did it was small portions.

Kaede looked at the hanyou, thinking the same things Mrs. Higurashi was back in the present time. _'He will not last much longer...without the young miko at his side...'_

The hanyou walked out of the hut, feeling annoyed with all of the eyes staring at him. He walked into a nearby forerst, and cut down an apple from a tree to eat. Though he didn't finish it, he threw the core away.

A few minutes later, he sniffed the air. _'The scent of a demon...'_ he thought. He didn't really fight demons anymore. There was no one to protect anymore, so why fight? Kagome was safe, in her time.

The demon approached him, smelling the sadness all over him. "My my...tell me, would you like to be with your mate again?"

"My...what?" Inuyasha asked, staring at the demon.

"...I can bring her to you...you'll both live happily ever after," the demon chuckled to himself, and jumped, running to attack the hanyou.

Inuyasha didn't even dodge the attacks. He let the demon hit him. Maybe somehow, there was a way to be with Kagome again.

If not in this life, than in the next.

-0-

Kagome felt like a knife had been stabbed to her chest and she had just died. For some reason, she felt that something was wrong.

She immediately got up and rushed to the bone eater's well. She went inside, and felt another pang at her heart. _'Something's wrong with Inuyasha...I just know it...please!'_ Kagome thought. "Take me to him."

The well suddenly began glowing, and Kagome's eyes widened. _'It...listened to me?' _she thought to herself as she was transported to the feudal era.

She climbed out of the well, and what she saw made her eyes go wide.

Inuyasha was lying on the ground.

He was dead.

"No!" Kagome exclaimed, tears pouring down her eyes. "Please..._no_..."

"Would you like to join him...?" a male's voice asked, and Kagome looked up into the eyes of the demon that killed Inuyasha. Anger flared in her own eyes, but she merely nodded. If this was the only way to be with him, then she would do it.

"Yes..."

The demon smirked, then attacked Kagome. She screamed out in pain as she went soaring through the air, then landed painfully on the ground, by Inuyasha's dead body.

"I told you...we'd be together again..." Kagome said, giving the hanyou a weak smile before she she took her last breath.

The demon then vanished into the night.

-0-

Kaede had found them the next day. The sight horrified and confused her. _'How is it that ye were able to come here again after so many years, child?'_ she thought to herself.

With the help of Miroku and Sango, who were just as sad and confused as she, helped bury them. She buried them together, so they would hopefully be together in the next life. Kaede believed in reincarnation, since Kagome was the reincarnaton of her sister.

They would be together again.

**TBC**

**A/N:** Next chapter is the epilogue. :)


	5. Epilogue: Ever Ever After

**Down We Fall  
Epilogue: Ever Ever After**

_Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true  
__Deep down inside we want to believe they still do  
__And a secret is taught, it's our favourite part of the story  
__Let's just admit we all want to make it too_

_Ever ever after  
__If we just don't get it our own way  
__Ever ever after  
__It may only be a wish away_

_Start a new fashion, wear your heart on your sleeve  
__Sometimes you reach what's real just by making believe  
__Unafraid, unashamed  
__There is joy to be claimed in this world_

_You even might wind up being glad to be you  
__Ever ever after  
__Though the world will tell you it's not smart  
__Ever ever after_

_The world can be yours if you let your heart  
__Believe in ever after  
__No wonder your heart feels it's flying  
__Your head feels it's spinning_

_Each happy ending's a brand new beginning  
__Let yourself be enchanted, you just might break through  
__To ever ever after  
__Forever could even start today_

_Ever ever after  
__Maybe it's just one wish away  
__Your ever ever after  
__(I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss)  
__Oh, for ever ever after_

**Carrie Underwood - "Ever Ever After"**

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes slowly. All she could see was a bright white light, and the faint shade of someone wearing red in front of her, with golden amber eyes...

Groaning softly, she held her head and sat up, looking around. All she saw was white. _'Where...where is this...? Is this...heaven? Or hell...?'_ she thought to herself. _'I remember... seeing Inuyasha...lying on the ground...then I...so we did die...'_

"Oi, wench, you think too long," a voice startled her out of her thoughts, and her eyes widened with how familiar it sounded. Her head immediately snapped over to look beside her, and her eyes widened more.

There stood Inuyasha, looking at her with a soft expression on his face. "Inu...Inuya-" she was cut off by strong lips on hers, arms wrapping around her and pulling her close to his chest, not letting go as he inhaled the sweet scent that was Kagome.

"...We're together once more," he whispered softly, trailing kisses down her neck as her hands trailed down his chest.

Kagome smiled and nodded. If she felt anymore happiness she was sure she'd explode.

"I love you, Inuyasha," Kagome said softly, reaching up one of her hands to rub at his ears, which twitched when she touched them.

He sighed and inhaled her scent once more, he could never get enough of it, even when they had been alive. "I love you too, my Kagome."

His lips met hers once more, in a kiss that would last a life time. Kagome kissed him back with equal passion, and after a few moments of kissing, his lips trailed down to her neck once more, his fangs gently sinking into her skin, causing her to wince slightly. He held her close once more, licking the blood that came from his biting mark.

"Mine," he said with a fierce growl. "In Life and in Death."

"All yours," Kagome said softly. "Forever and ever. For all of eternity."

* * *

END

A/N: Hope ya liked it. That's the end for ya!


End file.
